


TMNT in the Old West

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Old West idea I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT in the Old West

I truely wasn't sure where else to post this but I needed to get it off my chest.

Hamato Yoshi has travelled from Japan to America in the wake of his wife and daughters death, he comes when the amercian civil war is starting to brew and as the railway winds it's way ever westwards and ends up the father of four very different boys.

Leonardo, a young native amercian, deeply rooted in the spiritualism of his people and open to Yoshi's own study in meditation.

Raphael, the young son of a lawman gunned down by outlaws, embittered and filled with a burning desire to see justice done.

Donatello, a young chinese boy working on the railway with an affinaty for metal, and his native people's fireworks.

Michelangelo, a young slave boy on the run from his southern master escaping north on the underground railway.

I honestly have no idea where this came from, but it simply would not get out of my head. I think I've been watching too much Mag 7 and reading too many fanfics. I'm seeing them setting up on a small strip of land, Yoshi taking these boys in and caring for them, coming to terms with their own cultures and his and slowly turning them into a family. I figured sometime around the Amercian civil war would work because of all the different things that were going on, the war for one, slavery, the chinese workers on the railroads, the fight between the Native peoples and the states army. 

I like the idea of the four boys being of different nationalities and I think they suit them. Leo as native amercian because of his spiritualism, of all the four he is the closest to Master Splinters way of thinking and behaving and though different the two cultures would mesh fairly well in terms of this. Donnie as Chinese because it just seemed to fit so well, Working on the railroad would offer him the chance to be close to trains and to learn about their workings, and with the chinese know how of the time (and their fireworks, because you know Donnie would totally be awesome with fireworks!). Raph of course would be the white 'cowboy' styled one, son of a sherriff or marshell works well and gives the perfect excuse for his hotheadedness. I really wanted Mikey as a recently escaped slave for various reasons, one of which is that I believe his ability to accept things as they are and to always believe in a brighter tomorrow is very fitting with the time when slaves were really starting to try for their freedom, it also showcases his never ending ability to forgive and understand.

Nne of this probably made any sense, but like I said, it needed to be put out there. please for give me! I may eventually write this myself, but if anyone would like to borrow it for fic writing purposes, don't let me stop you (just drop a note to say so I can read it!)


End file.
